Assassin's Creed (Earth-0808)
Assassin's Creed is a 2017 film written and directed by Ridley Scott and David Fincher starring Francisco Randez, Adam Bakri, Jeremy Irons, Donald Sutherland, Charlize Theron, Danny Wallace, Eliza Jane Schneider and Dan Stevens. Plot A man sneaks through a large warehouse facility. The facility looks almost like its from a future century, with tall ceilings and an overall sleek design. He runs into a large part of the facility, he looks around to see thousands of Animi all around him in glass cases. "What the hell?" the man says. A blaring alarm goes off, he looks up startled. "THIS IS WARREN VIDIC. SUBJECT 16 HAS ESCAPED. I REPEAT, SUBJECT 16 HAS ESCAPED" "Shit!" he says, booking it down the hallway. He turns a corner and is met by three Guards with stun baton. He runs and vaults off a wall, he punches one of them in the face, making them drop the stun baton. He picks it up and uses it on the guard that fell, knocking them unconscious. The other guards come at him as he counters with the baton and shocks them both. More guards come from the other side of the hallway as he runs again. Clay makes his way towards a large window that overlooks the sea. He grabs a chair and breaks the window, he backs up as Guards come running towards him. He looks at them and smirks. He jumps out the window, a leap of faith. He lands in the ocean. Guards run towards the window with a man in a lab coat, "Dammit, he's dead, that was over a 100 foot drop into water an rocks." the man says. "Well, looks like we will have to find another subject." He says, walking off back into the hallways. SIX MONTHS LATER My name, is Desmond Miles. I was born in Alaska in a placed called, "The Farm". Me and my parents as well as multiple other families were supposedly a part of a secret organization of Assassins who were meant to keep the world safe. I was trained ever since I was able to walk to act, think, and move like an Assassin, after many years, I used the skills I learned to escape and get out into the real world. It was nice, I got a job at a bar, I had multiple relationships, just don't ask about them, everything was going nice. But it of course had to come to an end sooner or later. "So I'm just sayin man, she needs to quit doin that shit when I'm sittin right there." a regular at Desmond's bar says. "Ye-yeah Jerome, yea-yeah mhmm." Desmond sits at a bar, unsuccessfully trying to get away from his current conversation. "So you know how it is with her, she ain't nothin but a liar." Jerome says "Uh...yeah, uh heya, I'm closing tonight and we're about to close, might want to hit the road man." Desmond says, grasping at every opportunity to lose Jerome's attention. "Oh yeah, hey man it's been good though." Desmond reaches in for a shoulder tap as Jerome leaves the bar, leaving Desmond to be the last one in the building. "Jesus, that guy doesn't know when to shut the hell up." Desmond says to himself. Desmond locks up the door to his bar of occupation, he walks over to to unlock his car and as he begins to put the key in the lock, papers fall off the dashboard. He picks them up and reads them, the title reads: "Assassins, the Truth." Desmond, annoyed, puts the papers and folder back ontop of the dashboard, "I have to leave that stuff at home.", he turns the car on. Desmond is suddenly struck in the back of the head by an unknown perpetrator. He's taken out of his car and slowly drug away and stowed into a black windowless van it drives away deep into the city. He awakens inside it, and start shaking up only to see he is tied up to a pair of handcuffs. He is able to hear a conversation that slowly fades away from the van's front. Hours later, Desmond wakes up in an almost hotel-like room. A nice bed, bath and food accommodations. He sits up in the bed and sees three men in suits looking at him. He looks around and jumps out of the bed in a defensive state. "..Who are you?" Desmond says, he looks around more, "..where the hell am I?!" Two more men walk into the room and dismiss the men in suits, one of them steps up. "Hello Mr. Miles. My name is Alan Rikkin, I am the CEO of Abstergo Industries." he says. "That doesn't explain why the hell you kidnapped me.." Desmond says. Rikkin pulls out a folder, "Altair Ibn'-La Ahad. Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Edward Kenway. Haytham Kenway. Connor Kenway. Arno Dorian. Shilus Fields. Shao Jun." he throws photos and pictures of these people on the bed. Desmond takes the photos and shuffles through them, "..What?" "We know you've had interest in your family, your lineage, Desmond. This is it." the second man says. "And who are you?" Desmond asks. "My name is Warren Vidic. And I can help you unlock your past, I can help you find out where you come from. We can find the true Desmond Miles." Vidic says. Desmond looks, intrigued but weary, "How?" "Follow us." Rikkin says, they walk outside of the room into a larger laboratory area. In the middle of the room sits a peculiar, bed shaped machine. A woman stands next to it, pressing things on her tablet. "This, Is the Animus." Vidic says, "Through genetics, we're able to find your ancestor's memories and allow you to relive them through this. Think of it as like, playing a video game." "Its the ultimate way unlock your past." Rikkin says. "So putting me into this Matrix battery maker will let me see where I come from?" Desmond says with a gesture to himself. Vidic replies, "Correct, any memory from any ancestor, even back to prehistoric times." "I don't know, are there any side effects?" Desmond asks with concern. With a slight hesitance, Vidic answers, "Well, we just finished alpha testing and there are still many bugs in the simulation, though anything that could harm you physically has been weeded out." Desmond responds with a hesitance, "That doesn't really instill any confidence." He says will scratching his neck. "If anything were to happen, we will compensate in full to you, pay for any necessary fees and payments." Vidic says with a confident smile. Desmond thinks for a few seconds, "Alright. Let's do it." "Excellent, just lay on the machine and we will get started!" Vidic says with excitement. Desmond lays down on the Animus, aligning his body with the curves and molds to match the form of his body, "Alright then Mr. Miles, just keep your head down." Vidic says pressing a switch, the result being some sort of visor rising from the machine and looping across Desmond's head. "Alright, just close your eyes and we can begin." Vidic asks Desmond. Desmond closes his eyes as instructed, seemingly falling asleep almost instantly. Images start appearing, triangles, alchemist scripts, zodiac signs, masonic symbols, and symbols not seen nor thought of for thousands of years, and then white. A landscape then appears, a village being ravaged by battle, knights with red crosses and people in white robes fighting against one another as the location around them burns. "Quickly, into the caves, we must reach the Apple!" A bald man upon a white steed commands the knightly forces as they begin to flood into a series of caves. The robed enemies try to hold them at bay but due to how lightly armored the forces are, they are easily ran though. "Ma-Mentor, they are going to reach the apple!" One of the white robed warriors says while just arriving a small grouping of his allies, "Quickly, we must get to the Ark before the the Templars." A smooth and quiet voice commands as he and his allies quickly shift into a small entry way into the cave system. As they enter, cannon fire starts breaking into the vicinity, closing the entrance and collapsing on a couple of the robed men. They travel deeper into the cave system, going through multiple small paths as well as traversing narrow roads, some being as small as a foot wide. They soon reach platforms where some ravaged looking survivors sit, the leading warrior speeds towards the platform, stabbing them immediately as he encroaches on their position. "Altair, they were civilians!" Malik says Altair responds, "They were lookouts, they would have alerted de Sable of our position as soon as we got to past them." "They did not need to die!" Malik says in reaction. "And what would you have done, Malik?" Altair responds. "I would not have drawn attention to us. I would not have taken the life of an innocent. What I would have done is follow the Creed!" Malik says "Nothing is true, everything is permitted. We are Assassins, It doesn't matter how we do our task, only that it is done." Altair responds. "But this is not the way of th-" Malik is cut off. "My way is much better." Altair responds, antagonistically. Altair stands atop the platform, looking over a shrine like structure holding a small casket. "At last, the Ark of the Covenant." The knights surround the small casket, preparing to alleviate it of what it contains. "Wait..someone is coming!" Kadar says. Below the Assassins, two Templar soldiers, led by Robert de Sable enter and approach the small casket. "I want this through this gate by sunrise! The sooner we possess it, the sooner we can turn our attention to those jackals at Masyaf!" de Sable proclaims. Altair's eyes narrow, "Robert de Sable. His life is mine!" "No! We were asked to retrieve the treasure and deal with de Sable only if necessary!" Malik says, "He's the only thing between us and it. I'd say its pretty necessary." Altair responds. "Discretion, Altair!" Malik says. "Cowardice. That man is our greatest enemy right now and we have a chance to be rid of him and you're telling me to let him go." Altair says. "You have already broken two tenets of our Creed. Now you would break the third. Do not compromise the Brotherhood!" Malik says. Altair gets in Malik's face, "I am your superior in every way. You should know better than to question me." he jumps down to confront de Sable. "Back away from the Treasure, de Sable." Altair says, de Sable turns around and looks at the Assassins, he laughs, "This explains things. What is it you want, Assassin?" Altair draws his hidden blade, "Blood." "Altair, NO!" Malik screams, Altair lunges for de Sable, he grabs Altair's arm and slams him to the ground. "You know not the things in which you meddle, Assassin. I spare you only that you may return to your master and deliver a message. The Holy Land is lost to him and his. He should flee now while he has the chance. Stay, and all of you will die!" de Sable proclaims. He throws Altair through a Scafolding outside of the room which makes rocks come down and block the entrance, separating Altair from Malik and Kadar. Altair gets up and hears fighting from the other side. Altair climbs his way out of Solomon's Temple, the simulation fizzles out as Altair walks into the Assassin's Headquarters in Masyaf. "Ugh, that didn't feel good." Desmond says, raising from the Animus. "Just get up slowly, the first time is always the worst." A blond woman says, responding to Desmond. "Uh, who are you?" Desmond asks. "This is Ms. Lucy Stillman, she will be your Animus operator." Vidic says, entering the room, "So, how was it?" He asks. "Well, it hurt, other than that it wasn't bad." Desmond responds. "Good, good, well Mr. Miles while you aren't exploring your ancestral past, you will have full accommodations at your disposal, a full bedroom with facilities, and twenty-four hour food and maid services, all free of charge." Vidic says. "Free, that sounds a bit risque." Desmond asks in concern. "Well Mr. Miles, it is the least we can do for your services." Vidic responds. "Mr. Vidic..can we meet in the conference room?" Lucy asks, unsure. Vidic, slightly annoyed, puts on a fake smile, "Sure, Ms. Stillman." Both of them walk into the conference room, leaving Desmond behind, the door automatically shuts behind them. Desmond looks and walks around awkwardly, he walks into his room, he shuffles through all the drawers and dressers, looking to find something. He opens the last drawer on the dresser and finds a composition notebook. "What's this?" he says to himself as he opens it, sprawled all over the notebook are various symbols. "..What the hell?" Desmond keeps flipping through the notebook, seeing more and more symbols. The door to the conference room opens, Desmond's head jerks up as he puts the notebook down and walks out back to the Animus. Vidic leaves the facility in an elevator while Lucy walks back to the animus, she takes a deep breath and begins working with an interface on the animus. "Where's he going?" Desmond asks, sitting on the Animus again. "I don't know..something something corporate bullshit." Lucy says. Desmond chuckles, "So, you're the one who operates this thing?" "That I do." Lucy says. "How does it even work?" Desmond asks. "To explain that, I'd need to go into genetic memory, general genetics, a bit of quantum computing, temporal lobe functions AND just the general psychology of how memories work." Lucy says, "And then I could explain how the Animus works." Desmond pauses, "...Oh" "Ready to get back in?" Lucy asks. "Sure." Desmond says, laying down. The visor comes over his eyes as he's transported back to Altair's world. Altair walks into the Assassin's headquarters in Masyaf. He walks into the master's, Al-Mualim, study. "Altair." Al-Mualim says, "Master." Altair replies. "Come forward. Tell me of your mission. I trust you have recovered the Templar's treasure." Al-Mualim says, "Robert de Sable was not alone." Altair says, "That shouldn't have stopped you, our ability to adapt is what makes us Assassins." Al-Mualim says. "It wasn't enough." Altair responds, walking closer to his master, "I have failed you. The treasure is with de Sable and he has escaped." Al-Mualim looks at Altair in disappointment, "I send you, my best man, to complete a mission more important than any that has come before. And you return to me with nothing but apologies and excuses!" "Master, I" Altair is cut off by Al-Mualim. "Do not speak, Altair!" Al-Mualim looks at a map on his desk, "This is not what I expected. We'll need to mount another force." Altair steps up again, "I can find him. I'll go and" he's cut off again. "You couldn't do this. Why should I trust you do do whatever you're suggesting?" Al-Mualim looks behind Altair, "Where are Malik and Kadar?" Malik limps into the study, clenching his bloody left arm, "Here." "Malik!" Al-Mualim says, rushing towards him, "Where's your brother?" "Gone..because of him!" Malik points to Altair. "What?" Al-Mualim says, obviously angered. "Robert threw me from the room! There was no way back, nothing I could do." Altair pleads. "MORE EXCUSES!" Al-Mualim shouts. Altair silences. "You didn't listen to me! All of this could have been avoided! And my brother... my brother would still be alive! Your arrogance nearly cost us victory today!" "Nearly?" Al-Mualim asks. Malik reaches in his pocket and takes out the treasure. Another Assassin barges into the study, "Master! We are under attack! Robert de Sable lays siege to Masyaf's village!" "So he seeks a battle! Very well, I'll not deny him. Go, inform the others. The fortress must be prepared. As for you, Altair, our discussion will have to wait. You must make for the village. Destroy these invaders. Drive them from our home!" Al-Mualim commands. "As you wish." Altair says. The Animus skips ahead as Altair runs into the village. He is immediately met by four templars, all four he kills swiftly and immediately. Rauf comes to meet him. "Altair, come. Al-Mualim is not done with us yet." Rauf says. "Where are we going?" Altair asks. "Up there. We've a surprise planned for our guests. Just do as I do. It should become clear soon enough." Rauf points to a balcony. They both climb up a ladder to a ledge of the fortress. They get to a balcony area that overlooks the land. "That platform over there, Altair." Rauf says, pointing to a platform to the left of them. "GIVE ME MY TREASURE!" de Sable screams. "You've no claim to it, Robert! Take yourself from here before I'm forced to thin your ranks further!" Al-Mualim says, standing tall on a tower adjacent to Altair and Rauf. "You play a dangerous game, Rashid!" de Sable yells. "Let me assure you, this is no game!" Al-Mualim proclaims. de Sable looks behind himself to his men, "Bring the hostage." The Templars bring out an unnamed Assassin. de Sable immediately slits his throat and throws him to the ground. "Your village lays in ruins and your stores are hardly endless! How long before your fortress crumbles from within? How disciplined will your men remain, when the wells run dry and their food is gone?" de Sable says. "My men welcome death! The rewards it brings!" Al-Mualim says. "Do as I do." Rauf says to Altair. Altair nods. Al-Mualim signals the Assassins, "GO TO GOD!" he shouts. Both Assassins and an unnamed one dive into haystacks far below the balcony. All but the unnamed Assassin come out safely. "My leg! Its broken!" the unnamed Assassin shouts. "Quiet... or the Templars will hear us! I'll stay behind and tend to him. You'll have to go ahead without us. The ropes there will lead you to a trap we've set. Go and release it. Bring death upon our enemies!" Rauf says. Altair makes his way to a guard tower just overlooking de Sable's forces. With his sword, he unleashes a trap, sending several rolling logs down to trample the Templars. The Animus skips ahead as Altair meets Al-Mualim and other Assassins within the courtyard. "They have it.." Al-Mualim says, "Despite this, You did well to drive Robert from here. His force is broken. It should be a long while before he troubles us again. Tell me, do you know why it is you are successful? You listened! Were it that you'd listened in Solomon's Temple, Altair, all of this would have been avoided." "I did what I was asked to do." Altair says. "No, you did as you pleased! Malik has told me of the arrogance you displayed--your disregard for our ways!" Al-Mualim shouts. Two assassins restrain Altair. "Mentor..what are you doing?!" Altair asks. "There are rules. We are nothing if we do not abide by the Assassiun's Creed: three simple tenets, which you seem to forget. I will remind you. First and foremost: Stay your blade" Al-Mualim is cut off. "From the flesh of an innocent, I know." Altair says. "And stay your tongue! Unless I give you leave to use it. If you are so familiar with this tenet, then why did you kill the old man inside the Temple? He was innocent! He did not need to die. Your insolence knows no bounds. Make humble your heart child, or I swear I will tear it from you with my own hands! The second tenet is that which gives us strength: Hide in plain sight. Let the people mask you such that you become one with the crowd. Do you remember? Because as I hear it, you chose to expose yourself, drawing attention before you struck! The third and final tenet, the worst of all your betrayals. Never compromise the Brotherhood. It's meaning should be obvious. Your actions must never bring harm upon us, direct or indirect! Yet your selfish act beneath Jerusalem placed us all in danger! Worse still, you brought the enemy to our home! Every man and everything we lost today was lost because of you!" Al-Mualim says. He walks closer to Altair and strips him of his armor and Hidden blade, "I'm sorry, truly I am. But I cannot abide a man with no loyalty." "I am loyal, I live by the Assassins!" Altair pleads. "Your actions indicate otherwise. And so you leave me no choice." Al-Mualim gestures as multiple Assassins enter his study. "You are one of us no longer, you have not found yourself, you must find who you truly are Altair!" The Assassins push Altair down on his knees and begin to strip him of his weapon, and then his robes, until he wears nothing but his skin. "These robes signify those who have not found what they need, what they are truly missing, you shall dawn them until your pilgrimage is over." Al-Mualim says, leading Altair to the front gates of Masyaf. The robes are a deep grey, "How long shall I be gone?" Altair asks. "I don't know, it may take days, months, years, possibly the rest of your life, it all depends on how you find what you are looking for." Al-Mualim says. "What am I looking for?" Altair asks. "That I have no knowledge of, you are looking for what will make you whole, that which will make your very existence complete." Al-Mualim says. "So I'm just being cast out, exiled until I can find something that I don't even know exists!" Altair says angrily. "Your soul is wanting Altair, whatever it may be, I hope find peace." Al-Mualim says, gesturing Altair off from the village. The simulation fizzes out as Vidic and Lucy stand by the Animus. "He's doing a lot better than the other sixteen." Vidic says. "We still have to pull him out, he's been in there for way too long." Lucy says. "No you're not..we don't have what we need yet." Vidic replies. "We can't risk it." Lucy says, "What another three, four hours?" Vidic says. The visor collapses as Desmond starts to wake up, "Why don't we take this into the conference room?" Lucy says, walking. "Fine." Vidic follows her, the door shuts. "Stretch your legs, Desmond!" Lucy says. "Will do..." Desmond says, unsure. Desmond walks back into his room, he walks into the bathroom and looks around. He hears muffled voices on the other side. He looks up to a vent that looks directly into the room Lucy and Vidic are in. He brings a chair to stand on and listens in. "I don't appreciate your questioning my authority in front of the prisoner! There's a word for that. I believe it's called insubordination." Vidic says. "And I don't appreciate you trying to kill him! There's a word for that too. I believe it's called stupid!" Lucy replies. "Lucy, don't do this. You cannot do this." Vidic says. "If you push him too hard, he'll shut down. And then we'll have nothing. Clay is dead because of what you did!" Lucy says. Vidic takes a lamp from a desk and throws it at the wall, Lucy flinches. "THIS IS MY ENTIRE LIFE'S WORK. EVERYTHING I HAVE IS DEPENDING ON HIM! I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN THIS FOR ME." Vidic screams. He walks out of the Conference room, as Desmond shuffles to his bed, Vidic comes into the room. "We're done for today, Mr. Miles. I suggest you get some rest." he says, he walks out of the facility. Desmond walks out of the room, he meets Lucy. "So..you're an Assassin? Like Altair?" she asks. "Yes and No. I was supposed to be one, but I ran away from the farm when I was sixteen." Desmond says. "Farm?" Lucy says. "Yeah that's what they call the place where I grew up. The Farm. Like Masyaf I guess. Only not so uh... creepy. Just a small community in the middle of nowhere. About thirty of us living, you know, off the grid." "Why?" Lucy asks. "Yeah that's what they call the place where I grew up. The Farm. Like Masyaf I guess. Only not so uh... creepy. Just a small community in the middle of nowhere. About thirty of us living, you know, off the grid." Desmond explains. "Why run away?" Lucy asks. "I could never leave the compound! You have any idea what it's like to be trapped in a place, knowing there was a whole world out there I'd never get to see?" Desmond explains. "Don't you miss your parents?" Lucy asks, tilting her head slightly. "No. Far as I'm concerned, they weren't my parents. They were my wardens, and I was their prisoner." Desmond says. "It sounds like they were trying to protect you..." Lucy says. She shakes her head slightly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drudge up the past." "Its alright." Desmond says, "It gives me something to think about." he smiles slightly. Lucy smiles back, "Try and get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." she starts walking out of the Facility. "Night." Desmond says. "Goodnight." Lucy responds, going down an elevator. Desmond then heads through a door in the Animus room, leading into a fully functional bedroom with a bathroom connected to it. "Man, didn't know laying down all day could be so exhausting." Desmond muses. Desmond lays in the bed provided, nodding off into sleep. Suddenly images and symbols start flashing in his mind, images that he has no clue of the meaning. Suddenly he stands on a small island, water flowing and crashing in it's borders. "Wh-what?" Desmond exclaims. Desmond begins walking around, exploring the island and noticing that there are multiple black rock like formations all around it. He then sees a man standing in front of him, who then immediately vanishes. "Wh-what?" He runs towards where he was, he stops and feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see a blond man standing in front of him, he immediately falls backwards, ending his dream as he awakes. Cast *Francisco Randez as Desmond Miles / Subject 17 *Adam Bakri as Altair Ibn-La' Ahad *Michael Mando as Malik Al-Sayf *Ghassan Massoud as Al-Mualim *Mark Strong as Robert de Sable *Lucy Grifiths as Maria Thorpe *Jeremy Irons as Alan Rikkin *Donald Sutherland as Warren Vidic *Charlize Theron as Lucy Stillman *Danny Wallace as Shaun Hastings *Eliza Jane Schneider as Rebecca Crane *Dan Stevens as Clay Emmeric / Subject 16